Opening Pandora's Box
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Kagome's past comes back to haunt her!
1. DON'T OPEN IT!

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**A/N:** This story was constructed from the prompts given each week in the LiveJournal community, Dokuga Contest. They vary in length from 100 to 500+ words, in compliance with the word count for that week.

* * *

**Prompt:** Worse  
**Word Count:** 100

Squealing with delight, Kagome unearthed a long-forgotten box of H.S. memorabilia.

Cleaning dark closets reaped odd rewards.

Plopping onto the massive bed she shared with Sesshoumaru, she unfolded the top and prepared to dive head-first down Memory Lane.

An unpleasant odor, faint at first, became steadily stronger as she plundered the cardboard depths.

Eyes wide, her hands flew to her mouth as she uncovered the source. The flashback of its unwanted acquisition flooded her.

The implications… accusations… an already tense relationship would only become worse should something this volatile stay in her possession.

It must be discreetly disposed of immediately.

A/N: Thanks for reading! ; )


	2. Pestilence

**Prompt:** Silhouette  
**Word Count:** 722

She stared in wide-eyed horror at the 'gift' she had received so long ago. She was young and blissfully ignorant then. She had not believed it was genuine and she certainly didn't attach any magical qualities to it. Not wishing to offend Grandpa, she'd kept it. Casually tossed into a box of miscellaneous keepsakes, it was quickly and easily forgotten.

Now that she was older, a little more knowledgeable and married to an extremely powerful Daiyoukai, she believed in all sorts of things. If this were to be discovered in her possession, she knew she'd be viewed as either inexcusably disrespectful or completely mental... or both.

Panic seized her as she heard the quiet pad of footsteps down the hall, coming toward her. She hastily shoved the talisman to the bottom of the box, piled the rest of the contents in, and flipped the top closed.

She dove off the bed and shoved the box under. Grabbing a book from the nightstand, she jumped back onto the bed and tried to look like she'd been reading.

Wait. Was it her imagination or was there a lingering odor?

Leaping up once more, she grabbed a can of insect spray from her cleaning supply caddy and shot liberally toward the ceiling in all directions. Dropping the can, she waved her hands frantically, trying to disperse the spray further.

A grotesque silhouette, moving silently on the wall outside the doorway, told her who stealthily approached. It was the majordomo of their household, Jaken. He stopped just out of sight of the entry, listening in on her.

The overspray technique would undoubtedly prevent him from sniffing out what was under the bed. His beak-like nose wasn't nearly as discerning as Sesshoumaru's… nor was he as intelligent.

"Jaken, are you there for a reason?"

"My lady!?" Startled, Jaken popped into view then just as quickly staggered back, blinking rapidly and dramatically gasping for air. "ACK! ACK!!"

"Oh! Sorry… ha ha… I was just spraying for bugs… I guess I got a little carried away!"

Jaken clutched his nose and mouth and glared at her. "My lady, perhaps that task is best left to the household staff. **Being** _youkai_, they are sensitive to a _youkai's_desire for unpolluted air, unlike humans!"

Kagome didn't miss the not-so-subtle slam. She and Jaken had what would politely be called a forced relationship. Though he was disgusted by Sesshoumaru's choice of a _human_ female for a mate, the kappa refused to leave his master's service. Kagome was convinced he would accept her eventually. Sesshoumaru was content to let them work it out on their own, as long Jaken didn't give her cause to complain and there was no outright warfare.

After three long years, Kagome thought she detected slight improvement, at least he didn't say _filthy _humans…

She was going to have problems avoiding his prying eyes and suspicious mind. He took his job very seriously, often turning up in the most unlikely places. He ran the house so efficiently, she rarely saw any other staff members. It was as if things got done by ninja housekeepers. She wondered when he slept.

Putting on her brightest smile, she walked to the doorway, blocking him from entering. "Was there something you wanted?"

He pretended to cough and hack a few more times, attempting to see around her into the room, before he answered. "My lord asked me to inform you he would be late this evening. Will you play the role of dutiful mate and wait to dine with him or will you trouble the chef by having separate meals prepared?"

Kagome sighed inwardly. Perhaps they had not progressed as far as she thought…

"Please tell the chef I will be dining with my husband when he arrives home."

Jaken loitered distrustfully a few moments longer, then began moving down the hall. They kept a wary eye on each other as he retreated and she slowly closed the door.

Putting her back against it, she sank down to the floor… there was no telling what that little green pest would have done if he had caught her. That encounter was too close for comfort and impressed upon her the need for immediate action.

She was sitting there thinking about the disposal problem when she realized the perfect solution lay right in front of her.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Ashes, Ashes

**Prompt:** Curl  
**Word Count:** 300

Purification! She could reduce this to powder quickly, cleanly and quietly. Reaching up behind her, she turned the lock on the door and crawled over to the bed.

The box, dragged to the front of the fireplace, was unceremoniously dumped. She pawed through the jumbled contents until she touched the curled fingers of the mummified kappa's hand.

She remembered how repulsed she felt when Grandpa gave it to her 'for luck' on her 15th birthday. This _thing_ was anything BUT lucky while living with her husband and his retainer.

Jaken would accept her keeping a lopped-off kappa appendage as a charm the day she permitted him a human head amulet.

Sesshoumaru would be incensed if he believed Grandpa encouraged youkai mutilation through peddling parts. It was tantamount to a death wish.

Laid on the stone hearth, she covered with it both hands and channeled her powers. Nothing happened. Kagome swore vehemently. Perhaps it was too old and couldn't get its youki up anymore. Now what? Lifting her head, she realized the fireplace had wood neatly stacked in the grate. Salvation! She could burn it!

She balanced the hand atop the pyre before realizing she had a new problem… how to light it. Since the servants lit the fires, there were no matches, nor any type of kindling lying about.

Her eyes traveled the room, there must be _something_ here. Her gaze fell upon the cabinet displaying her mate's armor, swords and the **Staff of Two Heads**!

Removing it from the case, she pointed the old man toward the fireplace. Apparently capable of understanding will, the demonic flamethrower unleashed its hell. The blast, cupped by the firebox, boiled back into the room. Thrown by the backlash, Kagome thudded against the far wall, knocked unconscious as the room was engulfed in flame.

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Burned

**Prompt:** Wrist  
**Word Count:** 400

Kagome regained her senses to find the sprinkler system dousing the room and Jaken jumping on her chest. She doubted this was his version of CPR… more likely he was performing a victory dance for her assumed demise. He was muttering angrily under his breath.

"Stupid girl deserves to be under my feet! How dare that arrogant female imagine she could handle _my_ staff with her foul hands?!?"

Oh, _that_ put an ugly picture in her head she could live without…

She coughed violently and rolled to the side, dislodging the impertinent imp so that he fell backwards onto his ass with a startled squawk. Though the fire was out, acrid smoke and fumes still permeated the atmosphere. Propped on her elbows, trying to clear her head as well as her lungs, she briefly caught a glimpse of the familiar striping on his wrist an instant before Sesshoumaru scooped her off the floor and carried her swiftly from the room. Behind them, she could hear Jaken's shouted orders, directing the cleanup.

Dazed, Kagome put a hand up to her head. "Do I still have hair?"

Sesshoumaru reassuringly nuzzled her. _'What a thing to worry about.'_

"Yes Miko, you do."

At demonic speed she was stripped, examined for injuries, washed and settled in a clean bed, with fluffed pillows. It was more than she could handle. "Sess, I'm gonna be sick…" A small basin appeared before her and he backed away quickly. Thankfully, the sensation passed without incident. Drawing near once more, he laid his hands on hers and gazed soulfully at her face. She saw the anguish and worry she caused behind the love shining from his beautiful eyes and immediately felt horribly guilty.

Before she could say or do anything, Jaken appeared in the doorway holding something unrecognizable. "A word, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru gave her hand a light squeeze and joined the majordomo in the hall.

Kagome's heart froze. She sat up higher to see, but goblin-boy was ridiculously short, and Sesshoumaru blocked most of her view. She could tell Jaken was agitated, but was it because of the fire, her use of the staff or something he found? She strained to eavesdrop. Damn her inferior human hearing, and all those rock CD's she blasted as a teen! What if she hadn't succeeded in completely destroying the kappa's hand?

Sesshoumaru returned to her side. "Miko, Jaken brings disturbing news."


	5. Fear and Loathing

**Prompt:** Deliberate  
**Word Count:** 932

Kagome tried to read Sesshoumaru's inscrutable face. At times she had trouble telling what he was thinking… like now. His eyes, only moments ago so open to her, seemed to have a developed a hard quality.

'_Oh gods… he knows!' _She mentally cursed Jaken for being such a hyper-observant, obnoxious, interfering little twit.

Sesshoumaru appeared to be waiting, but she was at a loss how to begin. In retrospect, it did appear she deliberately set the house on fire, almost killing herself in the process, to hide the ownership of a psycho-worthy 'trophy'. How does one go about making _**that**_ look good?

"Miko, there were remains found…"

Raw from smoke, she found her throat constricting even as she tried to choke out an explanation.

"Ungh…"

He looked very, very serious. "Understand, what is benign, superfluous … to one entity, may hold great significance to another. I do not take these… _cultural_… differences lightly."

Though her lungs labored, she managed to wheeze out "I meant no harm! I was just trying to…" right before a coughing jag seized her.

"I understand. You did not wish to trouble the staff and attempted to light the fire yourself," he supplied, seeing her difficulty. "In the future,_ please_ allow the servants to perform the tasks for which they are employed."

He held out a glass of water, took a deep breath and continued on in a rush. "I regret to inform you… of the destruction… of your memorabilia."

Her eyes were watering from the intensity of the fit. Slowly her mind assimilated his words as she swiped the tears away and took the offered drink.

'_Huh? What did he say… memorabilia? THAT'S what he's so uptight about!!! He thinks I'll be devastated to hear the news about my high school stuff!'_

Sesshoumaru continued, "Originals are irreplaceable, but if anything can be salvaged or replaced, be assured it will be done."

He watched to see if his words had a positive effect on her.

Struggling to comprehend she hadn't been caught, she appeared shell-shocked.

Still fairly new to the ways of human females, Sesshoumaru was concerned he was botching the consoling of a weepy depressed one. It was probably best to cut his losses and run. He began edging his way out of the room. "I will leave you to rest now…"

Thinking he ought to try to end on a high note, he stopped halfway to the door and made an attempt at humor. "Miko? Next time you wish to remodel, merely mention the desire. There is no need to destroy the room."

She smiled wanly at his little joke, it was the least she could do.

As the door clicked shut, she fell back against the pillows, hardly daring to draw in a relieved breath. A small part of her conscience niggled at her for not correcting his assumption. She squashed it down, convincing herself she hadn't really had the opportunity, things had happened so fast. What did it matter now anyway? The talisman was gone and no one had gotten hurt. All's well that ends well! Besides, she'll tell him the whole story someday and they will laaaaaugh…

*****

Though she insisted she was fine, Sesshoumaru decided she was to remain in bed the following day, with Jaken appointed her caretaker. When she voiced her objection to **that**, Sesshoumaru reminded her that if Jaken, who luckily has keys to all the doors, had not happened to pass their room when the fire broke out, she might not be here now. His mind would be at ease, knowing she was being watched over by the loyal and conscientious retainer.

Still feeling a little guilty for not correcting his misconceptions, she declined to argue. Kagome knew the imp's 'lucky' arrival was due to other factors._ 'The little jerk was spying…'_

As soon as Sesshoumaru left, Jaken appeared, puffed up with pride and very full of himself.

"My _lady_, I am to give you a hand today."

Kagome looked up sharply from the book she was reading. "What did you say?"

Sarcastically, Jaken spoke slowly, as if explaining to an unintelligent insect, "My _lord_ has handed **me** the _honor_ of **personally** _assisting_ **you**."

Annoyed by his self-satisfied large-and-in-charge attitude as well as his tone, Kagome gave him a dismissive toss of her head. "I'll _ring_ you if I need anything."

Disdainfully, Jaken replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama expects me to remain on hand."

'_Cripes,' _Kagome thought,_ 'I can NOT spend the whole day with him in the same room…'_

"You may GO! I'll explain it to _my husband_ later." She shooed him with 'run along' wiggling fingers and sweeping motions.

Jaken squawked his disapproval. As he turned away, she could hear him muttering, just loud enough for her to hear, "Such an ignorant female… imagining she can countermand the master's orders with a wave of her hand!" He moved to a corner by the door and stood watch, like some ugly gargoyle.

'_It figures it wouldn't be that easy to be rid of him.'_

Deciding to ignore him, she tried to go back to her reading, but his remarks kept rolling to the front of her mind. It seemed to her he had gone out of his way to say the word 'hand' to her… multiple times. Was she being paranoid or was he insinuating something? If he knew, wouldn't he go straight to Sesshoumaru? Perhaps he was biding his time… toying with her… messing with her mind…

She flicked her eyes up to peek over the top of her book. Jaken was still standing there, glaring haughtily at her.

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Vinegar Flies

**Prompt:** Tart  
**Word Count:** 200

'_You catch more flies with honey…'_

"So Jaken, I never said thank-you for helping me out yesterday. It was very brave to risk your life for mine."

Jaken narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He didn't like humans, and this one succeeded in bewitching his formidable master.

"My lord depends on his loyal retainer to protect that which is most important to him."

Kagome laughed lightly, "I'm happy to see I made the cut!"

"Yes my lady, after my lord's heirlooms were safe."

Kagome's mouth hung open. "You left me on the floor… in a burning room… while you saved _swords _and _armor_?!?"

The kappa smirked maliciously. "Females can be replaced, those items cannot. It didn't harm you to remain longer; the fire was out and humans can always use a shower."

Kagome sputtered in disbelief. "Does Sesshoumaru know this?!?" she demanded.

Jaken remarked tartly, "My lord's sensitive nose is _intimately_ aware of THAT particular human failing."

Remembering she didn't want to antagonize him, she managed with herculean effort to keep her temper and her tongue.

'_One day I will kill you, stuff you and use you as a doorstop!'_

The mental image of a door repeatedly slamming against him was most satisfying.

A/N: Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Deception

**Prompt:** Black  
**Word Count:** 300

Sensing Sesshoumaru's approach, Jaken surreptitiously picked up a full water glass and smashed it against the wall, as if it had been flung.

Startled from heavy concentration by the violent act, Kagome jumped, dropping her book of Sudoku puzzles. Anger flashed across her features.

"What is WRONG with you!?!" she screamed out of fright and frustration.

"Please my lady!" He bowed and groveled humbly. "This lowly one will make every effort to find you colder ice!"

Sesshoumaru walked in, looking stern. "Miko!"

"My Lord!" Jaken popped up, feigning shock and surprise. He glanced furtively at Kagome while pleading with Sesshoumaru. "It is nothing my lord! The mistress is _addled_ by the blow her head received yesterday…"

Kagome's black mood intensified dangerously. Jaken was dismissed immediately with a flick of the wrist.

Smirking slyly, Jaken slid out.

"I'm not… I _didn't_… **He** just…" she protested angrily.

Sesshoumaru peered carefully into each of her eyes, as if determining she was all there. "You do not seem capable of completing a sentence."

She smacked him in the shoulder. "There is NOTHING wrong with me, aside from having to spend the whole day with that… that…"

"…one we are indebted to for saving your life." he finished. He kissed her gently, soothing her. "I appreciate you indulging me. Jaken _is_ annoying, but he has my best interests at heart."

He smiled warmly, "Would you like to go to dinner tonight? That is, if you are not feeling too 'addled'…"

Kagome leaped from the bed, flying past him. Suddenly she pulled up short. "My clothes!" she wailed. "I don't have a thing to wear!"

"You will find what you need in our room. It was finished earlier today."

Wincing at her departing squeal of delight, Sesshoumaru turned his thoughts toward breaking in their new bed.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	8. Panic Attack

**Prompt:** Exception  
**Word Count: **657

No dog can resist pursuit of fleeing prey. He gave her a short head start, and then leapt after her. Though she couldn't hear his rapid approach, she knew her demon well enough to prepare herself for the takedown. He playfully tackled her on the huge expanse of their new bed… kissing, nibbling and skillfully removing all unnecessary clothing. The sweet sound of her laughter was the music his soul craved. He would soon have her singing a different tune…

"You," he kissed the exposed nape of her neck, "are exquisite." His warm lips touched the top of her bare shoulder, "Extraordinary…" His claws trailed lightly down her naked spine, "Exceptional… ly tense."

Kagome, lying facedown across the bed, raised her head as if to defend her stress level. The firm pressure of his thumbs to the muscles of her back quelled her retort instantly. Eyes closed, she dropped her nose to the new clean sheets and inhaled deeply. Line-dried and ironed, they smelled of fresh air and sunshine. Sesshoumaru's magic hands worked her over from neck to toes until she was utterly boneless. Slowly kneading his way back up her body, he asked, "Tell me if I missed a spot…" Kagome couldn't even muster the energy for a groan. The inuyoukai chuckled darkly and bent to her ear. "It appears I have rendered you speechless." Smoothly rolling her over, he sat astride, locking her in his hot feral gaze. "I endeavor to leave you breathless…"

****

She lay where he left her, tangled in bedding. Stretching languidly, like a pampered cat, she heard him running water for a shower. Completely relaxed, she thought back over her close call. All in all, things worked out. She'd have to see about getting even with Jaken, of course, but that might be fun. She wondered if anyone would notice a partial purification of him… Possible scenarios drifted through her imagination.

These were rudely interrupted by a tiny voice in the back of her head. Granted, she made no effort to correct her mate's erroneous assumptions about her involvement in the fire… but he didn't _like_ being wrong, and she promised the voice she'd tell him the whole story someday.

A rumbling growl from her stomach prodded her to get moving. She'd need a shower before dinner also, but taking one with him would lead somewhere other than food.

Eager to inspect her new wardrobe, she slid carefully out of bed, making sure she could stand and walk without falling. Temporarily losing equilibrium was only one of the many hazards of vigorous romping with Sesshoumaru.

As she made her way past the fireplace, she heard a soft, erratic, bumping noise. She turned to look, hoping it wasn't a bird or bat trying to free itself from the chimney. At first she saw nothing so she cautiously stepped closer, leaning down to peer up. There _was_ something there, swinging and banging lightly, but it didn't appear to be alive. Tentatively, she reached out and touched it. Jerking her arm back, she stifled a scream. Heart pounding, she broke into a cold sweat. It just wasn't possible! The kappa's hand was hanging there; the ribbon used to wrap the severed end of the wrist snagged on the edge of the damper. As the shock and horror of this discovery wore off, her mind began to race.

'_No __**way**__ in bloody hell could that thing survive a demonic volcanic blast! It must have been blown straight up the flue… out of harm's way!'_

What to do with it now? It couldn't stay there… It was a no-brainer that if the sound it was making aroused her curiosity, it would definitely attract his attention too. She might be able to remove it before Sesshoumaru finished his shower _if_ she had a bright idea what to do with it and _if_ she hurried.

Her stress level shot skyward as she heard the water shut off.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. No Escape

**Prompt:** Wild  
**Word Count:** 100

'_Think Kagome, THINK!'_

Quickly unhooking the kappa's hand from the damper, she frantically ripped open the closet looking for a robe. Finding one and putting it on, she shoved the talisman into a deep pocket. Returning to the room, she prayed for divine intervention before Sesshoumaru finished drying off. No such luck. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and he stepped out, a towel wrapped around his hips.

He smiled and made a sweeping bow… her turn. She had no choice; no reason to go elsewhere. Looking into that luxurious room, she was suddenly seized by a wild idea.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I get no control over word count. :( (It's hard as a writer to comply to the little word counts too, lol!) Thanks for reading!


	10. Downward Spiral

**Prompt:** Quirk  
**Word Count:** 300

A/N: My good friend, LC Rose helped me with the title to this. Thanks LC, it's perfect... like you!

When Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom, she had been standing by the door, like she was waiting her turn. Returning his bow with the 'I gotta go pee' dance, she scooted past him in a rush and slammed the door shut. Locking it would raise suspicion, so she needed to take care of business in a hurry, just in case.

She removed the hand from her pocket and lifted the lid of the toilet. Now, under the bright lights of the bathroom, she paused to inspect it. There was no damage what-so-ever. No scorch marks, no charring; only a very faint smoky smell to indicate it had ever been anywhere near a fireplace.

'_Perhaps that unfortunate quirk is explained by kappa being water demons… it might naturally be fireproof.'_ She might have to test this theory on Jaken next chance she got.

It was only fitting it should be returned to the water.

She eyed the size of the hand, then tried to judge the hole it would have to fit down. The last thing she needed was a backed-up toilet.

That shouldn't be a problem though, since her mate was a _**dai**_youkai. This brand of toilet was chosen specifically for its ability to handle the extraordinary.

Just to be sure, she folded the talisman in from the sides. The revulsion she felt at putting her hand in the toilet couldn't be helped as she slipped the appendage into the cold water, placing it wrist-first at the entrance of the drain in the bowl. With her luck, the other way would result with the fingers catching hold of something.

Of course it didn't stay there; it floated back to the surface. Cursing under her breath, she jammed the wrist end further down the hole.

Holding her breath, she flushed.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	11. Breakdown

**Prompt:** Bad Timing  
**Word Count:** 583

Her heart pounding, she watched the water in the bowl swirl rapidly. In a powerful rush, it pushed the kappa hand effortlessly down the drain.

Kagome stayed where she was, not daring to believe it was actually gone. The bowl refilled, the waters stilled and yet she waited.

Giggling quietly, she chided herself for being silly. What did she expect… the hand to supernaturally crawl back up the pipe? She looked as far down the hole as she could, just in case. No, there were no fingers clawing towards her, but a second flush couldn't hurt. She pushed the handle again. Once more, the water sluiced mightily down the drain as the toilet performed its function perfectly.

A huge weight lifted from her shoulders as she heaved a big sigh of relief and wondered why she didn't think of disposing of it that way in the first place. Like most good solutions, it was ridiculously simple and unbelievably easy.

She stood and rolled her shoulders back, thinking a nice hot shower was just the beginning of a perfect evening. After that, the two of them would enjoy a candlelit dinner at a romantic restaurant and then back home again, where she'd return the favor of a sensuous massage to her magnificent male. She sighed blissfully as the scene played out in her head. The night was shaping up beautifully.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru shut the bedroom door as he left their room. He was already done dressing, and he'd be eager to get going so she better pick up the pace. She shook herself out of the daydream and danced over to the shower, shucking off her robe as she went.

Leaning against the glass doors of the tiled enclosure, she turned the water on and began to adjust for temperature. Once satisfied, she stepped headfirst into the warm spray, letting it soak her hair and cascade down her body. Selecting a shampoo, she poured some into her palm, clicked the cap shut and returned it to the shelf holding assorted body washes, soaps and other paraphernalia. Rubbing her palms together first, she proceeded to wash her hair quickly.

She shut her eyes tight to keep the lather out while she rinsed, so she neither saw nor heard a dislodged bar of soap slide off the shelf and fall. As she stepped backwards out of the spray, one foot landed squarely atop it, causing it to slide out from under her. Half-blind and taken by surprise, she lost her balance.

Kagome unconsciously twisted her body while splaying out her arms in an attempt to stop, but unfortunately, her positioning had her slamming against the shower door, shattering it.

Lying on the bath mat stunned and bewildered, she blinked rapidly, trying to clear the water out of her eyes. There was glass all around her. Staring stupidly at the floor in front of her, she saw a pool of deep red liquid grow steadily larger under one of her arms. Slowly turning her hand over, she realized it was coming from her.

Kagome was not one to be disturbed by the sight of blood… unless it was hers. Half-in and half-out of the shower, the warm water still running, she felt light-headed and sick to her stomach. Impenetrable blackness at the edge of her vision spread until she was looking down a long tunnel, the light at the end getting smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than a pinprick… then it was gone.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	12. Flight of Fear

**Prompt:** Stairs  
**Word Count:** 400

She was taking longer than usual, so Sesshoumaru made his way back to their room. Most likely she was having trouble deciding which dress to wear. Having chosen her new wardrobe himself, he knew what _he'd_ like to see her in…

Surprised to hear the shower still running, he pushed the bedroom door open. The slight metallic tang of copper and iron hung heavy in the air and he recognized the scent of Kagome's blood. In an instant he was through the bathroom door and beside her. He could see the wound was fairly deep, and though she'd lost a quantity of blood, it was not enough to substantially weaken her. Relieved she was going to be alright, Sesshoumaru raised her wound above heart level, and set about cauterizing it with small amounts of his saliva. He could stop the bleeding and seal the wound, but should she revive soon, she'd be in immense pain from the treatment.

"Jaken," he said, knowing the majordomo was never far, "I have need of you."

*****

Liquid fire pulsed through her veins. Muscles screamed in agony and her lungs burned as she fled up a dark flight of stairs. She saw light at the top, and she desperately climbed for it.

A shadowy figure in hard pursuit reached for her. Kagome could feel it claw at her legs and pluck her clothing. It wanted to drag her back to the bottom where the blackness was thick.

She managed to elude its clutch, only to feel the grasping fingers paw once again. She was tiring and knew it was only a matter of time before she could no longer evade it.

Stumbling forward, she felt a hand roughly grab her ankle and yank her down a couple steps. Kagome rolled over to face the horror.

Multiple hands immobilized her and forced her jaw open. She drew in ragged breaths as she struggled and tried to whip her head side to side. Something small and clammy was quickly shoved past her lips. A hard swipe on her tongue left a greasy smear and the object was immediately removed.

The bitter taste that lingered slowly dissipated and as it did, the fear she had been feeling drained away. The stairwell broke apart and dissolved, leaving her in a silent white void.

Colorful objects materialized in the distance while a path of musical notes appeared at her feet.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	13. Starvation

**Prompt:** Patch  
**Word Count:** 200

Kagome stepped gingerly upon the notes. Their gentle chiming encouraged her to walk more confidently. It didn't seem to matter where she put her feet, beautiful sound arose. Laughing, she skipped and danced her way down the path, moving toward the colorful patch on the horizon.

As she drew closer, the vibrant hues took the shape of festival or circus tents. An enticing smell of frying food tickled her nose and made her mouth water. She missed dinner with Sesshoumaru and she was ravenous! She hurried along, no longer interested in the musical road. Voices calling out their delicious wares could be heard as she approached. Her stomach growled ferociously. She blushed, hoping to get something in it before it embarrassed her publicly!

The path led her to a small gate where two large bubble-like eyes hovered. Their ghastly yellow tint reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place who…

Kagome stepped up, expecting to walk right in. The eyes swiveled toward her angrily.

"Ticket please!" No mouth appeared, but the words could be heard plainly.

"I don't have a ticket. I only want to get something to eat."

The eyes rolled at her. "Tough luck! Move along! No loitering!"

A/N: ARG! Another short word count! Lol... there's always tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	14. Disillusion

**Prompt:** Rooftops  
**Word Count:** 558

Sesshoumaru watched over her constantly as she remained suspended in dreamy hallucinations for two days. Her wound was almost completely healed and she would have to be allowed to regain consciousness soon.

He knew there was going to be hell to pay when she awoke. Though Kagome was getting the rest she needed to recuperate, and he was getting the time _he_ needed to formulate a carefully worded defense, it couldn't last forever.

It was imperative she be allowed to eat and begin rebuilding her strength.

A small disgruntled moan from her drew his attention. Sesshoumaru could see her beginning to rouse from the drug-induced sleep, delicate eyelashes fluttering as she sifted through the layers of blissful slumber.

Her eyes opened fully and she struggled to shake off the cloying grip of the dream world to establish reality once more. It took a few moments, but she finally appeared lucid, albeit slightly confused, and she could focus clearly on his face.

He helped her shaky hand grip a glass as she took a long, much needed, drink of water. With her dry, swollen tongue finally hydrated and loosened from the roof of her mouth, Kagome asked the question he was dreading to hear.

"What happened?"

*****

Winged bodies exploded skyward as Kagome's anguished scream startled the pigeons roosting along the rooftops.

"You made me _LICK_ that disgusting **toad**!?!" She frantically yanked a handful of tissues out of the bedside box and began viciously swiping her poor abused tongue.

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. He knew she was going to be upset when she awoke and had taken the precaution of inserting ear plugs. Now he just needed to ride out the tsunami of anger. He began his prepared speech.

"Miko, I assure you, it was necessary. While my saliva can stop the flow of blood and accelerate the healing process, I cannot completely neutralize my poison. The increment that remains causes immense pain. It was _unnecessary_ for you to suffer when a suitable analgesic substance was readily available. Jaken secretes a substance from a gland…"

Kagome's face was an interesting mix of rage and revulsion. Her eyes whipped him such a palatable glare, he inwardly flinched. That look promised much suffering, ending in a slow agonizing death, if he finished that sentence. He knew it was all over if he showed an iota of fear, so he carefully composed himself and didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow. She held one hand up to ensure his silence while attempting to cleanse her mouth and mind, alternatively spitting into a tissue, wiping off her tongue, and expressing her outrage.

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! You have DOOMED me to spending the _rest of my life_ searching for something **vile** enough to graft onto my tongue so I can rid myself of the memory of that—HIS---foul taste! There is NOTHING on earth that can undo this…"

Before she could continue her tirade, Jaken appeared in the doorway, bowing low.

"My lord, please accept your humble servant's apologies for interrupting your joyous reunion with your beloved, demure female. A pressing matter has arisen that requires immediate attention. It would appear the septic system for this wing has failed. Sewage has begun backing up into this portion of the house and grounds. With your approval, I will have the staff move your things into a temporary bedroom in another wing."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	15. Insanity

**Prompt:** Bait  
**Word Count:** 100

Kagome was a kind person, but one should never mistake kindness for weakness. After the last few days, she had all she was going to take. Catching Jaken's sly looks and smug smirking from behind Sesshoumaru shoved her clean over the edge.

Time spent vigorously brushing her tongue and gargling with intensely-flavored mouthwash did nothing to remove the mental aftertaste. She was thoroughly repulsed and with Jaken pushing her buttons... _enjoying_ her misery, she saw no reason to continue suffering alone.

If it was Bait-Breath's intention to drive her crazy, then crazy was exactly what he was going to get.

A/N: Another tiny word count?!? Ack. Thanks for reading!


	16. Horror

**Prompt:** Spank  
**Word Count:** 400

Sesshoumaru-sama had gone to work that morning, leaving Jaken to oversee the installation of the new septic system. This was no small job. The whole leach field needed to be dug up and replaced along with the septic tank. Currently a backhoe was hard at work digging the required pit.

Walking through the house on his way to check the workers, Jaken was euphoric. He had provided an invaluable service to his master. In doing so, he thoroughly repulsed the sub-standard female temporarily holding the household's mistress position. It was _so_ enjoyable to watch her gag and glare at the memory of his glandular secretion wiped across her tongue.

Truthfully, he wasn't pleased he had to stick his finger into her filthy orifice. Afterwards he'd scrubbed his hands roughly in the hottest, soapiest water he could stand in a futile attempt to cleanse away the slimy feeling.

Happily, the extreme reaction _she_ had salved any lingering discomfort he felt toward performing the disgusting deed. Now his mere presence was enough to aggravate the stupid wench. He reveled in her misery.

The kappa rolled his grotesque eyes at the events of the last few days. Was it too much to ask that wretched woman to restrain herself from causing major incidents? Everything she did added to his already burgeoning workload.

He heard Kagome's approach long before he saw her. Perhaps it would be prudent to avoid her until Sesshoumaru-sama was nearby… she'd been pushed pretty hard lately and as a miko, still possessed those purifying powers.

Once he saw her appear at the end of the corridor, he changed his mind. The opportunity was too good to ignore. This setup was deceptively innocent, and therefore perfect. He would 'accidently' brush up against her in the narrow hallway. He'd love to see her shudder and cringe, but what if he angered her instead?

If it provoked an attack, one could argue recent events made her unstable. She could be sent away for a long rest.

He laughed evilly to himself as he walked directly down the center of the passage. To his surprise, Kagome didn't seem to notice his presence.

He strode past her quickly, bumping into her hard. A loud resounding **_'crack'_** accompanied a stinging sensation to his backend. Whipping around, he saw Kagome walking on, glancing over her shoulder. He sputtered in horror as she smiled seductively and slowly winked.

A/N: *snicker... snort* Thanks for reading!


	17. Apprehension

**Prompt:** Crossroads  
**Word Count:** 623

Jaken, clawed feet scrabbling madly on the tile, had scurried out of the close confines of the corridor as fast as his short legs could carry him. That human… female… _**thing**_… made a pass at him! Not only did the thought of her hand on his person sicken him, he could be in real danger should Sesshoumaru scent exactly _where_ her hand whacked him. He had to wash, change and then personally burn the clothing soiled by her touch. Absolutely no one could find out about this.

Sucking in huge gulps of air, he tried to calm down and compose himself. Sesshoumaru-sama would be home soon and expect to hear from him. As majordomo, it was Jaken's job to report on the progress of the work crew as well the general status of the household. Appearing before the master flustered and sweating would awaken suspicions and invite questions… eventually leading to ones he didn't want to answer.

His mind though, continued to churn over the alarming turn of events from that afternoon.

He **had** expected the miko to show either anger or fear, after all... fight or flight is basic animal instinct. Instead, she had done something completely unexpected and it made him very uncomfortable. Her solicitous response indicated another animal drive he hadn't even considered. Why would she do that?!? She didn't _desire_ him, did she?

This unexpected wrong turn at a figurative crossroads went down a very treacherous path. If his master's wench had set her eyes on him THAT way, he was in way over his head… at least, until Sesshoumaru removed it from his shoulders. The very thought made the frightened kappa swallow hard.

*****

Stepping out of the bath, Kagome grabbed her robe from the hook and slid into it. She was giddy over the victorious encounter with her nemesis. The ability to pull off the act without laughing at the priceless look on Jaken's face filled her with pride. Oh this was fun, and it was about time she'd had some at _his_ expense.

She mulled over plans for the evening as she began drying and arranging her hair.

Sesshoumaru would be home soon. Perhaps they could go to dinner tonight, since they never managed to get that far the last time. It seemed like forever since she had been out, and with all the noise from the machinery in the yard, neither the house nor the gardens provided a peaceful sanctuary. She'd had no idea a failed septic system could result in such an undertaking!

At first, she had been frightened she caused this disaster by flushing that accursed talisman. To her relief, she was told a young scullery maid (who started work the morning _after_ Kagome disposed of the hand) had ignorantly been dumping cooking grease down a kitchen sink. It took no time at all for the congealed fat to cause a blockage, resulting in a back-up.

Sesshoumaru, after looking at all aspects of repair or replace, decided it was time to upgrade the outdated system. The tank was pumped, removed and disposed of, the troublesome kappa's hand along with it.

Now there was heavy machinery, noise, mountains of dirt and a giant hole in the yard.

Under Jaken's vigilant supervision, the crew worked fast. They'd finished installing the tank and laying out the drainage field today. Back-filling commences at first light tomorrow morning and then the landscapers would re-sod the area. She and Sesshoumaru could presumably be back into the master bedroom by tomorrow night.

Finished with her hair, her hands fell to her sides, against the pockets of her robe. It felt like something was in the right-hand one.

Brows furrowed she wondered, _'What is that? I don't remember leaving anything in there…'_

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	18. Confusion

**Prompt:** Glue  
**Word Count:** 200

Kagome's questing fingers contacted the object and she withdrew it from her pocket. Instantly recognizing what it was, it slid from her nerveless grasp and fell to the floor. She stood staring, mouth agape. It wasn't possible. It was flushed… twice! She _saw_ it go down the drain. Yet here it lay on her bathroom tile.

In a trance she stooped to pick it up.

Turning it for a thoroughly examination, she noted the appearance was exactly as she remembered it. Even the red ribbon used to wrap the wrist remained pristine and firmly glued in place. Shouldn't it smell or look different after soaking in the raw sewage of a septic tank? How could it have returned!?!

She was at a loss to explain it, and now had to once_ again_ dispose of it before Sesshoumaru's impending arrival. Why couldn't the thing just **stay** gone?

Serial killers get rid of whole bodies without notice and here she couldn't rid herself of one little piece! Of course, many of them use their yard as a burial ground.

A light bulb went on over her head.

There was a huge crater out back, scheduled to be filled tomorrow morning. What if…

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	19. Subterfuge

**Prompt:** Fling  
**Word Count:** 300

Yanking clothes from her dresser, Kagome hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She stopped to press an ear to the door. Hearing nothing, she opened it a crack and looked up and down the hallway. Jaken had been steering clear of her since their earlier encounter, but it paid to be cautious. He always turned up in the most unlikely places at the most inconvenient times.

Her plan was simple. Walk nonchalantly out the back, wander over to the leach field in apparent curiosity, covertly fling the talisman in, and return to the house. In the morning it would be buried with no one the wiser.

Kagome looked at the kappa's hand. She couldn't very well traipse about with it in the open, but it would look odd if she was seen carrying a purse or satchel for a stroll around the grounds. She tentatively folded it length-wise, cringing at the brittle crunching noises the dried flesh made. She slid it into the front pocket of her jeans.

With the coast clear, she stepped into the hallway and strode off purposefully to complete the first leg of her mission, music from a spy movie playing unbidden in her head.

Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding as she made it to the backyard without incident. That she saw no one was not unusual. The household staff was trained to remain unobtrusive, but in her guilty mind, she imagined eyes upon her… watching her every move.

She didn't want to make an obvious bee-line to the leach pit, but it was getting darker and she wanted to be done with this before Sesshoumaru's arrival. The situation and timing couldn't be helped. She approached the massive hole, thinking of a plausible excuse should she be interrogated later.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	20. The Pit of Despair

**Prompt:** Transparent  
**Word Count:** 690  
**A/N:** You may remember the name, The Pit of Despair, from the movie _The Princess Bride_. It's one of my favorite stories!

As Kagome approached the leach field under cover of deepening gloom, she was disappointed to see how shallow it was. It had been her understanding the pit needed to be dug at least three feet deep, but she saw a thick layer of gravel had been added, with the pipes laid on top of it. It easily halved the depth she expected. The talisman would be highly noticeable if she just casually tossed it on top.

Glancing around surreptitiously, she hopped down into the crater with ease. The rough stones crunched under her sneakers as she made her way to a back corner. A huge mound of top soil located on the edge cast a shadow there, enticing her with its promise of an extra measure of concealment from spying eyes.

As Kagome crouched down, the feeling of something being crushed reminded her the hand was still in her pocket. She hastily stood and removed it, feeling a little guilty it was totally mangled by her ill treatment.

She crouched again and experimentally began to dig a hole into the gravel bed. She made slow progress since a lot of what she removed was replaced by the edges falling back in. No matter though, she only needed it to be deep enough to bury the hand from view.

Satisfied with her efforts, she stuffed the 'well-massaged' hand into her little hole and piled the displaced gravel back over it. Standing up, she stomped and raked the area over with her foot to make sure the surface was once again fairly even.

Feeling confident, Kagome dusted off her hands and allowed herself a small mental pat on the back. _'There, that's done… the hard part is over._ _All I have to do now is stroll back inside, wash my hands and dress for dinner!'_

The lip of the pit was just above knee-level. Placing her instep on the edge, she shifted her weight, arms in front for balance. Pressure from her foot caused the side to crumble away just as she was lifting herself up, pitching her forward against the mountain of soil. She scrambled frantically against it trying to gain a handhold, but that action loosened the dirt, making it slide around and under her. As Kagome was dumped on her butt back onto the gravel surface, she had a perfect view of the resulting avalanche she caused just before it buried her alive.

*****

Jaken was reluctantly in search of his mistress. Sesshoumaru-sama, delayed in traffic, tried and failed to reach her on the cell phone. Recent events had him worried for Kagome's safety so he tasked the retainer to locate her immediately.

The kappa, currently combing the house, was mystified as to the source of the heavy earthy aroma filling his nostrils as he rounded a corner. His eyes bugged as he confronted a sloppy bedraggled figure shuffling towards him. Unbelievably, it was his master's miko... soaking wet, covered head to toe in muck and leaving a trail of filth in her wake.

Momentarily forgetting himself, he squawked angrily at her, "ACK! Soiled human, what _are_ you playing at?!?"

Kagome lifted her head and stared at him. _'Oh great… just __**great**__! I was wondering if things could possibly get any worse… and now I have Jaken in front of me as a witness!_

Barely managing to excavate herself from her grave situation, she made it halfway to the house before the lawn's automatic sprinkler system activated. She had the dirt in her hair, up her nose, and down her pants quickly turning into mud. With Jaken's disastrous appearance, she was suddenly very angry at the unfairness of it all.

Her mind moved at lightning speed for an explanation (reasonable or otherwise) to give him for her condition. A wicked solution appeared so fast it scared her. The ploy was inspired by her earlier prank, the improvisation developed through experience in high school drama club and from there, the script rolled off her tongue effortlessly.

"Oh Jaken!" The throb of desperate desire in her voice added just the right touch. "Didn't I make my intentions crystal clear?"

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	21. Addiction

**Prompt:** Strain  
**Word Count:** 100

"I have done this…" Kagome gestured up and down her body, "to become like a creature of the earth… for _your_ pleasure."

She slowly stalked him. "It's a shame Sesshoumaru didn't realize once I had my first taste of toad, there would be no turning back."

"M…m…mistress, what are you saying?" Jaken croaked, the strain making his voice crack.

She advanced, her eyes glowing with predatory intent. "The desire has become a force of nature I _refuse_ to fight any longer. This craving etches my soul like acid. Filling that hollow ache is my obsession."

Jaken, white with fright, fled.

A/N: _Another_ 100 word limit?!? They're killing me! Lol... thanks for reading! :)


	22. Petulance

**Prompt:** Wrinkle  
**Word Count:** 600

The house was abnormally quiet. Though the scent of the cleaned house was light in deference to youkai sensitivities, it was unusually fresh for this time of night. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose as he caught the underlying lingering tendrils of kappa fear and body fluids intermingled with wet earth and Kagome's favored soap. Earlier, to the dog demon's relief, Jaken had texted a brief confirmation of Kagome's wellbeing. The contradiction of that information and these aromas confused him.

'_Now what… and do I **really** want to know?'_ he thought as he wearily made his way back to his den to drop off his briefcase and an elaborate floral arrangement.

Work had suddenly become crucial and extremely demanding just when his beloved female was going through some odd clumsy phase. This evening's traffic nightmare was the icing on the cake. He really did not need weirdness in the house as the cherry on top.

Whatever had happened, at least there was no evidence of purification. This evening, ignorance is bliss, he decided.

With that in mind, Sesshoumaru deigned to skip his nightly meeting with his retainer in favor of meditating under the stars at the koi pond, and silently slipped outside.

Looking back at the house, the lights were out in their temporary bedroom. It appeared his mate had already retired. He would have to place his floral conciliatory gift for her on the nightstand. Since he was needed back at work very early tomorrow morning, he wanted it to be the first thing she saw when she awoke.

*****

The shrill BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! of a large truck backing up rudely split Kagome's deep dreamless slumber apart. Feeling a bit cramped, she arched her back and stretched, immediately regretting it.

_'So this is what being a zombie feels like. No wonder they moan and groan all the time,'_ she thought.

Unearthing herself had not been an easy undertaking, every part of her body ached. From now on, whenever she watched a movie about the undead clawing their way to the surface, they would have her sympathy.

Rolling over carefully, she caught sight of the beautiful flower arrangement beside the bed. Cream and pink roses were interspersed with pink lisianthus, white alstroemeria and green fern fronds. A shiny mylar 'I Love You' balloon was tethered to the elegant vase by a length of pink ribbon.

Pushing the pillows back up against the headboard with her shoulders, Kagome gingerly hoisted herself into a sitting position. She leaned over to smell the flowers and search for a card. There didn't appear to be one. Disappointed, she glancing over to Sesshoumaru's side of the bed… maybe he left a note. Right away she could tell he hadn't slept there last night. Knowing him, he was probably already gone for the day as well.

Just as Kagome was beginning to feel a bit petulant, the sounds outside reminded her of the work that was finishing up in the yard. A wicked smile crept across her face. So she had missed him last night and this morning. Tonight they would be back in the master bedroom where she intended to make up for lost time. Perhaps she could leave a naughty message on his voicemail promising to thank him properly… or improperly, for the flowers.

Creating the innuendo-laden composition in her mind, she scooted farther back against the headboard. An uncomfortable lump in the bedding just under her tailbone distracted her. Defying her half-hearted attempts to wiggle it smooth with her backside, she finally turned and removed the pillows to take care of it once and for all.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	23. Desertion

**Prompt:** Trade  
**Word Count:** 200

Turning the pages slowly, Jaken perused the trade papers. Surely there was a job out there befitting his unique skill set.

He was once the leader of a great army. That had to count for something in today's world. Getting references would be a problem… he abandoned his troops on a battlefield to follow Sesshoumaru-sama and currently had no idea where his former minions were.

Lately, and for hundreds of years, he held a position of importance and responsibility in a Daiyoukai's household. It was a job he loathed leaving.

He hoped he wouldn't have to discuss exactly _why_ he wanted to desert his employer. Explaining how the mistress suddenly developed 'crazy love' as a side effect to a toad excretion would be difficult, if not impossible. Expressing the desire to remain solid and intact as a reason for quitting his current situation wouldn't show the master in a good light.

Daycare Provider. He didn't like kids and most of them were bigger than he was.

Overland Freight Transporter. His feet couldn't reach the pedals.

Christmas Elf. No amount of money could make him take this job.

It was time to surrender to the fates, confess, and beg for mercy.

A/N: Poor Jaken. No one needs a toadie! Thanks for reading!


	24. Lunacy

**Prompt:** Petal  
**Word count:** 200

The string of rough obscenities that ripped vehemently past Kagome's petal-soft lips would have made Inuyasha proud.

The kappa hand she found lying under the pillows was _so_ this side of the Twilight Zone she **had** to reach out and touch it, just to be sure she wasn't imagining things. Assured it was indeed tangible, she picked it up.

It was as whole, clean and pristine as the day Grandpa gave it to her… no sign it had ever been burnt, soaked, crushed or buried.

White-hot rage filled her, making her a little maniacal. Her eyes darted furtively around the room, looking for any means to destroy this repulsive object once and for all.

Sesshoumaru's floral gift, with the shiny mylar balloon tugging its ribbon tether, caught her attention. The idea that popped into her head started a hysterical giggle-fit she didn't try to contain.

'_So you've managed to survive the trials by fire, water and earth… let's see you return from space!' _she thought crazily as she tied the hand tightly to the balloon. _'You show up here again, and I'll eat you for lunch!'_

She opened the window and released the cursed talisman into the wild blue yonder.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	25. Duress

**Prompt:** Mutual  
**Word Count:** 400

Head lowered, Jaken paced his small but comfortable room, his bare feet slapping the stone floor rhythmically. He needed to _think_ his way out of this nerve-wracking situation, with no prior experience for dealing with the circumstances.

Frankly, the little demon wasn't sure Kagome's problem _could_ be cured.

Since Inu were known to be hyper-protective of their mates, the tricky part was to keep all parties involved blameless. It was imperative the majordomo outline and properly compose an explanation to Sesshoumaru-sama that would leave him more or less intact.

Any suggestion the Daiyoukai created this mess by ordering him to administer the drug could lead to painful death.

Any allusion this result was the miko's failing for being an addiction-prone human weakling could lead to a _slow_ painful death.

Worst case scenario, the master believes the attraction is mutual and now sees his loyal retainer as a randy rival…

Jaken shuddered involuntarily.

'_Master, I can't stand humans and she is no exception!'_

Too offensive, Sesshoumaru sees her as exceptional.

'_Master, an intervention and institution are what she needs now.'_

No. It makes the problem (and by extension, the source) appear stronger than the Daiyoukai.

'_Master, I don't even __**like**__ females!'_

The potential for other problems stemming from this was too great. Besides, it might raise questions the kappa would rather not examine closely.

'_Please master! It's not my fault I'm cursed with the ability to tempt females of inferior species!'_

GAH!

If Jaken wouldn't buy this last one, how could he sell it to a demon capable of telling fact from fiction?

Sesshoumaru-sama was intelligent to a fault while possessing imagination and wicked creativity. If a fate worse than death was possible, the dog demon would know about it or personally invent it.

The poor toad broke into a cold sweat.

He had one shot at wording this report right. With light treading, fast talking, and luck, he could live with whatever punishment Sesshoumaru doled out.

Otherwise, there was one other option. Though he was not technically a samurai, he could perform seppuku… ritual suicide.

A rogue thought popped into his mind. What if the mistress wasn't _really_ afflicted? What if this was all a ruse to manipulate his dismissal from the household?

Jaken shook his head to clear it. No, Kagome couldn't possibly be faking it. He'd had years of experience with humans, this one simply wasn't that smart.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	26. Agitation

**Prompt:** Shield  
**Word Count:** 532

Kagome watched as the mylar heart balloon dipped low from the additional weight of the kappa's hand, then slowly, it gained altitude. Rays from the morning sun glanced off the reflective surface, making it necessary to shield her eyes.

Giddy with anticipation, she watched the incremental progress. Soon that irritating thing would be lifted far from the ground and carried away on the high winds of the upper atmosphere, never to bother her again.

A slight breeze arose and pushed the homemade airship horizontally… directly toward the bird and butterfly garden Sesshoumaru had planted for her. Kagome, squinting hard, stared in disbelief as the balloon was drawn like a magnet to the cherry tree growing there.

It was still steadily rising and looked as if it might _just_ clear the top, but a sudden downdraft dangled the talisman into the tree's crown, entangling the mylar's ribbon in the uppermost branches.

And there it stayed. The big red heart bobbed gaily on its tether, bright surface winking and shining like a beacon, practically screaming 'Look at me!'

"No. No… nononono, NO! I _**do not**_ accept this!" she snarled, foam forming at the corners of her mouth.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and set her jaw with competitive determination. Without much thought, she leapt out the window.

The landing jarred her aching body and she vaguely realized she was still clad only in pajamas, but there was no stopping her now.

That tree wasn't so big. She could climb it easily, free the balloon, and claim victory over the fates!

She marched across the lawn oblivious to all else, her eyes focused on her prey. Reaching the tree, she grasped a lower branch and hauled herself up, weaving her way through the branches like a demented spider monkey.

The adrenaline rush coursing through her numbed her pain and her brain.

She went up the trunk until the slim side branches began bending, threatening to break under her feet. Stretching out as far as possible, her fingers barely brushed the hand, causing it to spin lightly. Every bad word she knew spewed forth angrily in an impressive rambling string as it stayed, maddeningly, just out of her reach.

Concentrating solely on her goal, she ignored the precariousness of her perch. Throttling the nearest branch with both hands, she shook it vigorously with more strength than she knew she possessed. The entire top of the tree shuddered violently while a maelstrom of leaves ripped from abused branches fluttered all around.

The ribbon, shaken loose from twiggy fingers, lifted the talisman free from the tree's grasp as the balloon made its escape skyward. Flush with victory and filled with satisfaction, Kagome watched it float away until it was a mere speck in the sky.

Task completed, she was prepared to return to the house… until she suddenly realizing just how far above the ground she was. Worse, her sore muscles stiffened up while she held vigil, making her hiss through her teeth as she sucked wind each time she moved.

From the bottom of the tree looking up, the balloon didn't _seem_ that high. Now peering down from the uppermost branches, the ground was very, very far away.

"eep"

A/N: "Eep" indeed! Why does it always look worse while looking down? Thanks for reading!


	27. Crash

**Prompt:** Grip  
**Word Count:** 200

'_Ok Kagome, don't lose your grip… you can do this,'_ she thought, as she tried to ignore the vise of paralytic fear. _'You climbed up here… just do what you did before, only do it going backward.'_

That was easier said than done when she hadn't exactly paid attention to the placement of her hands and feet. Flying with Sesshoumaru, she didn't have a fear of heights; this was a fear of falling.

She stared at the fingers on one hand, willing them to relax a little so she could unclench, find another hold, and lower herself. Further down, her bare toes stretched and twiddled, wanting to feel the reassuring roughness of the next step.

It didn't help that every muscle screamed in pain, something she failed to notice while seeing red on the way up.

'_Don't look down...'_ she chanted mentally as she carefully inched her way along.

The boughs were gradually becoming thicker and sturdier. Her confidence rose. Suddenly, bark loosened from around a branch during her ascent, slipped off under her foot.

The abused muscles in her arms refused to hold her weight. She crashed gracelessly through the remaining branches, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

A/N: Oh Kagome... not _again_! Thanks for reading! :)


	28. Crime and Punishment

**Prompt:** Steam  
**Word Count:** 400

Sesshoumaru, lost in thought at Kagome's bedside, contemplated tendrils of steam rising from an unwanted mug of tea.

Jaken had met him at the door, words pouring forth in rapid succession, immediately followed by a flood of tears and incessant groveling. Growing tired of the display at his feet, the Daiyoukai mercifully dispatched the toady with a flick of his wrist… sending the majordomo for tea.

Sesshoumaru needed the quiet interval to contemplate the information spilled. Jaken's story convinced him the affectation of his mate needed to end as quickly as possible, and the dog demon knew just how to do it.

When the kappa returned with the tea, he was given a more difficult, painful task. Its purpose was cure as well as atonement.

Jaken wasn't to blame for any predicament befalling Kagome, but Sesshoumaru understood his retainer _felt_ guilty and therefore desired… _needed _to be punished in some way before feeling better about the whole situation. Hopefully, the results of this second tasking would bring Sesshoumaru peace, for a little while anyway.

Pulled from his thoughts by stirring from the bed, he saw Kagome coming around from the light sedative she'd been given.

*****

A disoriented Kagome, confused at finding herself in bed, searched her memory. The last thing she remembered, she was lying on the ground, insanely happy to be alive. She recalled trying to reach the house, but nothing else.

Looking over, she saw Sesshoumaru looking distraught, concern marring his beautiful features. She slowly reached out to touch his face with her fingertips, gasping sharply when excruciating pain halted her movements.

Instantly she regretted the intake of breath as well.

"Careful miko, you have a couple cracked ribs, scrapes and bruises," he gently explained. "You were brought in from the yard, incoherent and staggering. Because you were delirious, a tranquilizer was given."

Her eyes widened and he held up his hand, palm out. "Yes, one made for humans."

"I was in my garden this morning when I slipped and fell," she offered slowly, each word tormenting her.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, incredulous. She most certainly smelled of grass and leaves but the extent of her injuries made her simple statement a little unbelievable… yet he detected no falsehood in her words.

"Kagome, I have no desire to embarrass you, but Jaken believes you have completely lost it. I am afraid I am inclined to agree with him."

A/N: The next chapter is the last one, in which everything is explained! Thanks for reading!


	29. Hair of the Frog

**Prompt:** Popularity  
**Word Count:** 1500  
**Summary:** Another box is opened.

*****

The blood drained from Kagome's face, already pale.

'_Oh gods, Sesshoumaru thinks I'm infatuated with Jaken! I can't believe the rotten little imp told him… I thought for sure he'd keep his beak shut, if only to save his own warty hide.'_

The extreme desire to defend herself and explain her little joke caused her to temporarily forget about her poor abused body. She quickly tried to sit up, then cried out in pain as her cracked ribcage vehemently protested any movement. In a flash, Sesshoumaru had her gently eased into a sitting position, overstuffed pillows placed behind her back. Once settled, Kagome closed her eyes, taking a few moments to adjust to the new arrangement. She opened them again once she no longer felt like screaming.

"The doctor said broken ribs are no longer wrapped, and that they should heal in six weeks. During that time, you must breathe deeply to avoid complications. You may take any of these," Sesshoumaru gestured at an assortment of ibuprofen, acetaminophen and naproxen on the nightstand, "for pain."

Teeth clenched, Kagome nodded carefully, testing to see which parts of her were as yet uninjured. She indicated one of the bottles, grinding out "Three, please!" Her mate obliged, handing her the warm mug of tea so she could wash them down.

Just trying to breathe hurt horribly, so she spoke haltingly, "Sess, I need you to understand…"

He stopped her, holding up a hand. "Please let me speak, I have a confession you must hear first."

Kagome was shocked into silence. _'A confession? What's he talking about?'_

He looked down at his clasped hands, pausing to collect and arrange his thoughts. The wording had to be just right to help alleviate any embarrassment.

"I realize many humans hold some strange superstitions. They often believe peculiar items, such as actual body parts, will ward off evil or keep the owner immune to misfortune. Since you had one in your possession, but never spoke to me of having these particular beliefs, I assumed you were ashamed to admit a well-educated woman like yourself adhered to them." He glanced up, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her eyes grew huge and mouth went dry. _'Oh crap!!! This isn't about me being love-struck by Jaken! Sesshoumaru knows about the hand… Grandpa and I are SO dead.'_

Dismayed to see her horrified expression, Sesshoumaru rushed on before losing his resolve to tell her everything.

"Though I felt your own 'lucky charm' was barbaric, I did promise you replacements for what was destroyed in the fire.

I thought if I gave you the talisman directly I would risk you believing you had lost face with me, so I positioned it in the flue, hoping your curiosity would lead you to investigate.

The events that followed convinced me there may _be_ something to that charmed appendage. Whenever tragedy struck, you thankfully survived, though unfortunately your amulet did not. It was always lost or destroyed while protecting you.

Each time this happened, either Jaken or I searched and found another… but we can no longer do this. That aquatic animal has ceased to exist. The popularity of its limbs must have led to the eradication of the entire species.

Jaken was unable to retrieve the last talisman given to you, so we believe it is lost now too. I am sorry… I will not be able to replace it."

Kagome spoke slowly, trying to understand what she just heard, "Wait, what again? You've been _replacing_ it… and the _animal_ it came from is now _**extinct**_?"

Sesshoumaru nodded morosely. He expected her to be stunned initially, followed closely by sloppy sobbing. Even so, the rapid flickering of emotions crossing her features alarmed him. Just then, a light knock at the door allowed him the excuse he needed to temporarily escape her bedside. He really couldn't stand to see her distraught or crying and if that knock signified what he hoped it did, he might not have to deal with the copious tears and runny nose brought on by his inability to replace a treasured amulet.

Kagome was stunned alright.

'_The contributor of that… those… stupid hands __**isn't**__ kappa, or even youkai? No wonder nothing happened when I tried to purify it! I should have __**known**__ Grandpa would be dealing in fakes, just like those ridiculous glass Shikon Jewel keychains! Now what? Should I tell Sesshoumaru everything that happened was the result of me __**purposely**__ trying to rid myself of that disgusting hunk of faux toad jerky? He's going to think I'm an idiot!'_

Her mind whirled in a confusing maelstrom of conflicting thoughts and emotions.

*****

Jaken stood quietly in the hall, waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama to answer the door. The kappa believed he reaped all this bad karma for the misery he inflicted on the mistress, and he now knew for certain the Daiyoukai could indeed invent a fate worse than death.

A shiver passed though him involuntarily as he clearly recalled the great demon's words upon hearing Jaken's tale of woe.

"_**I refuse to share my mate's affections…"**_

Given a chance at redemption, he jumped at it, doing exactly as his lord bade him. The price cost him dearly mentally, emotionally, and especially physically, but he hoped his sacrifice would allow a state of normalcy to return to the household.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't risk his mate hearing anything said. Jaken immediately bowed low, hand shaking slightly as he offering up a small ornate box. Sesshoumaru opened it and removed the contents. A simple delicate bracelet dangled from the tip of one terrible claw. Many fine golden threads were braided together to form the circlet and though it looked extremely fragile, it was almost unbreakable.

"Has it been properly empowered?" Sesshoumaru intoned darkly.

Jaken backed up a step, wincing. "Y…yes my lord! Once placed on her wrist it will reduce in size, preventing accidental loss!"

"Your many years of loyal service save you from the lingering death you richly deserve. This amulet will prevent her forced affection for you _unless_ **you** evoke strong negative emotion from her. If that should happen, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Sesshoumaru threw the retainer his best glare and growled menacingly. Jaken blanched and retreated backwards, shuffling painfully and groveling profusely while bowing deeply over and over.

Sesshoumaru waited until the kappa was well out of sight before allowing his amusement to slip across his lips. Kagome wasn't suffering from aftereffects of the toad's secretion; he would have scented the residue in her blood. It must be a ruse she devised to stop Jaken's childish torment of her. He shook his head, laughing silently at her ingenuity.

Fortunately, her toad trick fit seamlessly into his plans.

Genuine articles of kappa _are_ lucky for humans, but Sesshoumaru knew Jaken would never voluntarily offer anything for Kagome's welfare… and it _must_ be freely given for the talisman to work properly. It also had to be something that didn't appear vile, or his mate would be repulsed and refuse to accept it.

As fate would have it, Jaken was one-eighth Hyōsube, the only kappa species capable of growing hair. Sesshoumaru knew his retainer had one discretely-covered, highly-prized patch of extraordinary hue. The golden 'threads' of the bracelet were actually strands of hair painfully plucked from this tender spot and braided together at the Daiyoukai's insistence it would short-circuit the miko's burning desire for amphibian love.

Composing himself, he returned to his mate's bedside bearing the gift. He was surprised, but gratified to note she seemed more… bewildered than upset. Presenting the box, he opened it for her, explaining that he had managed to procure a new amulet, one that would be almost impossible to lose.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, as he gently slipped it over her hand. "Oh!"

The bracelet tingled slightly as it shrunk in size to comfortably rest around her wrist.

"This gift is from me, but I commissioned it from Jaken. Kappa items, given willingly, favor those who bear them."

Dubious, Kagome wrinkled her nose and shot him a questioning look.

"He was reluctant… doubtful at first, but I assured him it would block your 'love' affliction as long as he showed you proper respect. This means you will have to end that particular charade."

Kagome looked mildly embarrassed. "He told you, huh? I just wanted to give him a dose of his own medicine…"

Sesshoumaru smiled warmly. "I believe he has learned his lessons. You were very clever to use your strength against his weakness."

Though Kagome basked in his praise, it didn't sit well with her to leave him with any misconceptions. "Uh, some of those things might not have happened the way they appeared…"

Sesshoumaru silenced her quickly, "One day I would like to hear all about it, but not today. Keep your secrets for now, miko."

'_And I will keep mine,'_ he silently added.

Perhaps someday they would both disclose all and then they will laaaaaugh…

*****

A/N: Th...th...th...that's all folks! Though my brain does wander to one final scene... What _would_ happen should Kagome discover the gold bracelet she wears is not actually gold, but Jaken's hair? Hair plucked from a sensitive and highly personal area on his person? Hmmmm....

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my mental wanderings! :)


End file.
